familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
List of people from Massachusetts
]] This is a list of people who were born in/raised in, lived in, or have significant relations with the American state of Massachusetts. It includes both people born in the Commonwealth, and other people who are from the Commonwealth. People from Massachusetts are called "Bay Staters" after the Commonwealth's nickname. A * Abiel Abbot (1741-1809) * Abiel Abbot (1770-1828) * Abigail Abbot (1734-1807) * Anne Wales Abbot (1808-1908) * Benjamin Abbot (1661-1703) * Benjamin Abbot (1686-1748) * Dorcas Abbot (1744-1829) * Elizabeth Abbot (1766-1853) * John Abbot (1648-1721) * John Abbot (1674-1754) * John Abbot (1735-1818) * John Abbot (1704-1793) * William Abbot (1748-1793) * Rhoda Abbott (1776-1816) * Abraham Abell (1639-1639) * Benjamin Abell (1650-1699) * Caleb Abell (1646-1731) * Caleb Abell (1763-1842) * Experience Abell (1653-1705) * Joshua Abell (1649-1724) * Joshua Abell (1695-1732) * Mary Abell (1642-1716) * Preserved Abell (1644-1724) * Robert Abell (1721-1800) * Charles Francis Adams (1807-1886), Ambassador to the United Kingdom * Charles Francis Adams (1835-1915), U.S. Civil War General * Charles Francis Adams (1866-1954), 44th U.S. Secretary of Navy * Charles Frances Adams (1910-1999), industrialist, 1st president of Raytheon * Henry Brooks Adams (1838-1918), historian, author, secretary to Charles Francis Adams, Sr. * Ivers Whitney Adams (1838-1914), Founder of the basball team, the Boston Red Stockings * John Adams (1735-1826), Founding Father, 2nd President of the United States * John Quincy Adams (1767-1848), 6th President of the United States * John Quincy Adams (1833-1894), lawyer and politician * Samuel Adams (1722-1803), Founding Father * Thomas Coffin Amory (1812-1889), lawyer, politician, biographer and poet * Daniel Appleton (1785-1849), publisher * George Swett Appleton (1821-1878), publisher * Jane Means Appleton (1806-1863), wife of U.S. President Franklin Pierce, First Lady of the U.S. * John Appleton (1815-1864), 4th U.S. Assistant Secretary of State, U.S. diplomat * Nathaniel Appleton (1693-1784), Congregational minister * Thomas Gold Appleton (1812-1884), writer and art patron * William Appleton (1786-1862), U.S. Representative * William Henry Appleton (1814-1899), publisher * William Sumner Appleton (1874-1947), philanthropist, Founder of the Society of the Preservations of New England Antiquities * Sarah Wentworth Apthorp (1759-1846), poet B * Robert Bacon (1860-1919), U.S. Ambassador to France, 39th U.S. Secretary of State * Lt. Col. Robert Low Bacon (1884-1938), U.S. Congressman, awarded the Distinguished Service Medal * Gasper Griswold Bacon, Sr. (1886-1947), 51st Lt. Gov. of Massachusetts, President of the Massachusetts Senate * Gaspar Griswold Bacon, Jr. (1914-1943), Lt. Gov. of Massachusetts, actor * Zabdiel Boylston (1679-1766), Fellow of the Royal Society of Medicine, physician * Nathaniel Bowditch (1773-1838), mathematician, author * Ward Nicholas Boylston (1747-1828), merchant and philanthropist, benefactor of Harvard University * Nathan Bradley I (1631-1701), born in Dorchester, Boston in 1631 * Samuel Bradlee (1707-1768), Constable of Dorchester * Nathaniel Bradlee: Boston Tea Party participant, member of the Massachusetts Charitable Mechanic Association * Sarah Bradlee (1740-1835), Dubbed the "Mother of the Boston Tea Party" * Josiah Bradlee (1754-1798), Boston Tea Party participant m. Hannah Putnam * Frederic Hall Bradlee (1807-1888), Merchant Prince, millionair * Josiah Bradlee III (1837-1902), millionaire, graduated from Havard, m. Alice Crowninshield * Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866-1951), Director of the Boston Bank; graduated from Harvard * Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970), Treasurer of Boston * Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921-2014), Editor-in-chief of the Washington Post during Watergate * John Brooks (c1752-1825), 11th Governer of Massachusetts * Lt. John Burrill (1631-1703), Commissioner of Assessments, Clerk of the Market, Net Worth: 1, 158, pounds * Capt. John Burrill (1657-1721), Treasurer of Salem, Speaker of the House of Massachusetts * Col. Theophilus Burrill (1669-1737), Treasurer of Salem, Representative, judge * Capt. Ebenezer Burrill (1679-1761), judge, representative, proprietor * Samuel Burill (1717-1797), representative * Micajah Burrill (1764-1863), businessman (made the first "buffed" bottom shoes) * Ebenezer Burrill (1762-1839), representative of Rhode Island, Adjutant General of Rhode Island, businessman C * Admiral Sir Benjamin Hallowell Carew, GCB, a senior officer in the Royal Navy * Col. John Chandler (-1743), representative, judge * Henry Chandler (-1737), proprietor of 1700 acres on the Connecticut River banks * Thomas Chandler (-1737), representative * Thomas Chandler (-1751), constable of Andover * Ensign John Chandler (-1741), a trustee of Andover * Dorcas Chandler (1702-1759), a propietor off Pennacook * Rufus Choate (1799-1859), U.S. Senator * Dr. George Choate (1796-1880), physician, representative * Dr. George C.S. Choate (1827-1896), founder of the Choate Sanitarium in Pleasantville, New York * William Gardner Choate (1830-1920), U.S. Federal Judge, founder of Choate Rosemary Hall * Joseph Hodges Choate (1832-1917), U.S. Ambassador to England * Elizabeth Choate (1896-1965), writer * Robert B. Choate, Jr. (1924-2009), businessman * Admiral Sir Isaac Coffin, 1st Baronet GCH (1759-1839), Navy Admiral, awarded the Knight Grand Cross of the Royal Guelphic Order * Charles Edward Coffin (1841-1912), industrialist, U.S. congressman * Charles Albert Coffin (1844-1926), industrialist, co-founder of General Electric * Thomas Jonathan Coffin Amory (1828-1864), U.S. Civil War general * Charles Austin Coolidge (1844-1926), U.S. Army general * John Gardner Coolidge (1863-1936), U.S. ambassador * Archibald Cary Coolidge (1866-1926), educator * John Coolidge (1906-2000), businessman * Samuel Cooper (1725-1783), Clergyman * John Singleton Copley (1738-1815), painter * Capt. John Crowninshield (1696-1761), brought the first elephant to America * Capt. George Crowninshield (1734-1815), Founder of the shipping firm George Crowninshield & Sons * Capt. George Crowninshield, Jr. (1766-1817), builder of Cleo Patra's Barge (America's first yacht) * Jacob Crowninshield (1770-1808), U.S. Congressman * Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1772-1851), representative, 5th U.S. Secretary of Navy * Arent Schuyler Crowninshield (1843-1908), U.S. navy admiral * Casper Crowninshield (1837-1897), Union Army Civil War general * Benjamin William Crowninshield (1837-1892), Union Army Civil War colonel * Bowdin Bradlee Crowninshield (1867-1948), American naval architect * Francis "Frank" Welch Crowninshield (1872-1947), creator and editor of Vanity Fair and Vogue magazines * Tomas Cushing (1725-1788) III, 1st Lieutenant Governor of Massachusetts, statesman, revolutionary * William Cushing (1732-1810), Associate Justices of the United States Supreme Court * Caleb Cushing (1800-1879), U.S. Congressman, 23rd United States Attorney General * John Perkins Cushing (1787-1862), China Trade merchant, investor D * William Healey Dall (1845-1912), malacologist, paleontologist, and explorer of Alaska * Capt. Paul Delano (1745-1842), naval officer * Richard Dana (1700-1772), colonial lawyer and politician * Francis Dana (1743-1811), Chief Justice of the Massachusetts Supreme Court, U.S. Ambassador to Russia * Richard Henry Dana, Sr (1787-1897), writer, poet, critic, and lawyer * Richard Henry Dana, Jr. (1815-1882), lawyer and politician * Capt. Richard Derby (1712-1783), wealthy merchant * Elias Hasket Derby (1739-1799): "Father of the East India Trade" * Capt. John Derby (1741-): Delivered the first news to England of the beginning and ending of the American Revolution in secret * Joseph Dudley (1647-1720): Governor of the Province of Massachusetts Bay, President of the Council of New England * Paul Dudley (1675-1751): Chief Justice of Massachusetts, Member of the Royal Society, Founder of the Dudleian Lectures at Harvard * Gen. Joseph Dwight (1703-1765): lawyer, French and Indian War veteran * Timothy Dwight IV (1752-1817): President of Yale University E * William Greenleaf Eliot (1811-1887): educator, Unitarian minister and civic leader * Charles William Eliot (1834-1926): President of Harvard University * Henry Ware Eliot (1843-1919): industrialist and philanthropist, co-founder of Washington University * Charles Eliot (1859-1897): landscape architect * Rev. William Emerson (1770-1811): minister * Ralph Waldo Emerson (1803-1882): poet * Augustus Bradford Endicott (1818-1910): politician * William Crowninshield Endicott (1826-1900): 36th United States Secretary of War, politician F * Benjamin Franklin, FRS (1706-1790) Founding Father Capt. Robert Bennet Forbes (1804-1889): sea captain, China merchant, ship owner, writer * Eliot Forbes (1917-2006): conduction and musicologist G * John Lowell Gardner II (1837-1898): merchant * Maj. Augustus Peabody Gardner (1865-1918): U.S. congressman, military-man * Gardiner Greene (1753-1832): wealthy cotton merchant H * John Hancock (1737-1793) Founding Father * Nathaniel Hawthorne (1804-1864): writer * Judge John Hathorne (1641-1717); merchant and magistrate of the Massachusetts Bay Colony * Caroline Wells Healey (1822-1912): writer, feminist and abolitionist * Jonathan Hodges (1764-1837) Treasurer of Salem * Edward Augustus Holyoke (1728-1829): educator and physician * Gardiner Greene Hubbard (1822-1897): lawyer, financier and philanthropist J * John Coffin Jones, Jr. (1796-1861): 1st U.S. Consular Agent to the Kingdom of Hawaii L * Hon. John Amory Lowell (1798-1881): Businessman, philanthropist, sole trustee of the Lowell Institute M * Rev. Cotton Mather, FRS (1663-1728): Colonial minister * Rev. Increase Mather (1639-1723): Colonial minister * Jonathan Mason (1756-1831): Federalist U.S. Senator, representative * Perez Morton (1751-1837): Massachusetts Attorney General N Col. Henry Coffin Nevins (1843-1892): industrialist, military man P * Col. Thomas Handasyd Perkins (1764-1854): merchant philanthropist * James Perkins (1781-1822): Founder of the Boston Atheneaum, pioneer of the China Trade, merchant, philanthropist * Charles Perkins (1823-1886): Art historian, philanthropist, founder of the Museum of Fine Arts * James Putnam (1725-1789): last Attorney General if Massachusetts before the America Revolution; judge and politician in New Brunswick * Israel Putnam (1718-1790): American Revolution major general * James Putnam (1756-1838): Canadian politician * William Lowell Putnam (1861-1924): American lawyer and banker * Col. Timothy Pickering (1745-1829): 3rd U.S. Secretary of State * Roger Lowell Putnam (1893-1972): politician, businessman R * Thomas Rice (1768-1854): Congressman * Luther Rice (1783-1836): Baptist clergyman, missionary to India * William Marsh Rice (1816-1900): businessman, founder of Rice University * Alexander Hamilton Rice (1818-1895): industrialist, Mayor of Boston, 30th Governor of Massachusetts * William Whitney Rice (1826-1896): Congressman, Mayor of Worcester, Massachusetts * Brig. Gen. Edmund Rice (1842-1906): Civil War general, Medal of Honor recipient * William North Rice (1845-1928): geologist, educator * Alexander Hamilton Rice, Jr. (1875-1965): physician, geographer and explorer S * Col. Epes Sargent (1690-1762), magistrate and representative * Daniel Sargent, Sr. (1730-1806): Wealthy merchant, owner of Sargent's Wharf in Boston * Col. Paul Dudley Sargent (1745-1828): Revolution War hero and co-founder of Bowdoin College * John Sargent (1750-1824): American Revolution Loyalist officer * Maj. Winthrop Sargent (1753-1820): 1st governor of the Mississippi Territory * Daniel Sargent, Jr. (1764-1842): Merchant, politician * Col. Henry Sargent (1770-1845): painter and military man * Lucius Manlius Sargent (1786-1867): author, anitquarian and temperance advocate * Henry Winthrop Sargent (1810-1882): horticulturist and landscape gardner * Horace Binney Sargent (1821-1908): Civil War general, politician * Charles Sprague Sargent (1841-1927): botanist, first director of Harvard University's Arnold Arboretum * Epes Sargent (1813-1880): editor, poet and playwright * Francis Williams Sargent (1915-1998): 64th governor of Massachusetts * Col. James Swan (1754-1830): Secretary of the Massachusetts Board of War and the legislature T * John Kemble Tarbox (1838-1887): representative * Frederic Tudor (1783-1864): Boston "Ice King," founder of the Tudor Ice Company * John Turner (1709-1786): merchant, representative of Salem Category:People from Massachusetts